


Execution

by Barbedbeat



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbedbeat/pseuds/Barbedbeat
Summary: Something super cool happened by chance while I was fighting Thaos, so I had to celebrate it with the shortest fic.





	Execution

The Watcher’s command rang through Sun in Shadow, her voice shrill with rage.  
“Scatter. NOW.”  
Aloth leaped on his feet, still dizzy from the powerful explosion that had hurled him to the ground, and lurched forward.   
The Adra expanse that unrolled in front of his eyes churned and warped with his every footstep, and he couldn’t hear nothing but the blood that roared his ears.  
He’d nearly reached the other side when the blurred contours of a man appeared before him.   
Thaos.  
A wave of uncontrollable fury filled his guts.  
And, before he could realise what he was doing, he’d clamped one hand around the priest’s shoulder and shoved his gun between his ribs.  
A thunder-like crack echoed across the dome, followed by a scream of agony.   
The smell of blood and gunpowder filled his nostrils as the wizard shoved Thaos to the ground, a blast of magic erupting from his extended palm.   
“Finish him”, he heard himself yell.   
And, before he’d finished running, he felt the air around him tremble with the horrendous cry of a soul being torn to pieces.


End file.
